She Was All It Took
by IsabelleReid
Summary: Covert Affairs, after the "Simon" Incident. Possibility of changing this into a crossover with Criminal Minds. Summary is a working progress. :)


She Was All It Took.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

The sound of the rain on the windows was somewhat calming although it mirrored his mood. He enjoyed his time spent in his work area when the building was quiet but it usually wasn't a good sign. He was just beginning to let his concentration on the job at hand waiver when his cell phone rang; Annie's ringtone.  
"Auggie, I need an extraction now. I know you said that they won't mobilize until 2pm but I've had a few problems and I need medical attention sooner rather than later." She sounded worried; her breathing was bordering on hyperventilation and she had a certain voice on that he thought of as her "work" voice; harsh, direct and eloquent. Nothing like when they met for a "beer and a hang".

"Walker I'll get on it and we'll have you out of there within the half hour. Stay put." Auggie knew that he'd have to pull a few strings with a friend he had in Mexico but he'd get her out of there. She was hurt and she needed him; he'd never let her down like that. An hour later and Annie was safely on her way back to Langley to see one of their own medical professionals followed by a debrief. She didn't know it yet but he planned to be waiting in her house with a pizza for when she finally arrived home.

A few hours passed and he had already finished his first piece of the pepperoni pizza he had picked up on his way over. He heard the door click closed behind someone in her home; Annie hopefully. A few unsettling moments passed but he was pretty sure that he could smell her perfume.  
"Walker, that you? It'd be awfully awkward if I just found a random strangers key under the matt and brought them pizza."  
"Auggie. Of course it's me. I'm beginning to think that I need to just give you a key."  
"I'm sure you leave that key out on purpose. Who else do you think decorated in here while you were in the hospital?"  
"Very funny Anderson. Knew you couldn't be here for 5 minutes without making a blind joke…" She paused briefly and then brought over a beer for them both. "Was that a dig at my own decorating skills because I know you can't have seen it?"  
"It might have been." He smirked at her before taking his bottle of beer and taking a long sip. It was the best way that he found to cope with a long day.

Ever since Annie and Simon were shot in her apartment he had been jumping every time his phone rang in case it was another call from the hospital. He'd been constantly telling Annie that they needed to have a "conversation" of sorts and he wasn't entirely sure when he wanted to have this talk. Since Parker he'd been closed off and they hadn't had a serious conversation in months.

One hell of a day is the only way that Annie could think of describing her day so far but Auggie's unannounced appearance had brightened it. She hadn't had the heart to tell her handler that whilst she was in her state of unconsciousness in the hospital that she had heard what he had said about needing her. The blond wasn't entirely sure why but after getting her leg wound treated by the doctors at Langley all she wanted was some human contact. Auggie's human contact. The blind operative seemed to sense this as he reached out and put a hand on her arm like he normally did for support although he didn't need physical support now.

"Where did they..?"  
"My leg, but the doctor said I missed the major blood vessels so I got patched up and came here. Thanks for the pizza by the way." She added as an afterthought, leaning forward to pull it to pieces and eat it the way she normally did. A few minutes passed and she finished her beer, finally relaxing now that she was sated.  
"You said you needed to have a talk?" She finally asked after they sat in a comfortable silence for a while. She reached out and took his hand in her own, linking their fingers together. She'd thought that when she had joined the CIA from the Farm that she thought of Auggie as a brother but recently she had realised their relationship really wasn't like that at all. She wasn't sure what they were but something had changed since her near death experience.

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're okay Walker. I was used to my mom and sister getting upset when I left to go on tour and now I suppose I know how they feel. I'm just worried that one day you'll go out on a mission and you won't come back. We're best friends Annie and I need you and I don't need anyone." He said, he brought his other hand up and placed it on her cheek, his forehead resting against hers. This was another one of their rituals after Annie returned home safely from an objective.

The young CIA operative smiled and kissed his cheek gently before scooting closer to him. She'd been waiting for him to tell her whatever it was that he had been keeping from her. Jai had always teased her saying that Auggie had a thing for her and now Barber had taken over that role. It'd been roughly 2 hours since Annie had been given a shot of morphine to ease the pain in her leg and unfortunately it was beginning to kick in and her eyes were beginning to close sleepily. She leant closer to him and placed her head on his chest.  
"I'm tired Auggie. Will you stay here tonight? You're comfortable." She babbled, yawning and stretching, arms wrapping around Auggie's waist, relaxing.  
"That's fine Annie. Go to sleep." He told her, reaching over to grab the thick warm throw that was laid over the back of her couch. He laid it over both of them and before he knew it he had fallen asleep listening to her even breathing.

* * *

_**So this is a new idea i had since i had a Covert Affairs marathon. Screw what happened in the latest episode. GRRR...  
**_

_**I'm kind of sure where this is going but i was wondering whether y'all would be interested if i made this into a Criminal Minds crossover too? **_

_**IR xo**_


End file.
